Eine richtige Sache
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Harvey ist im Krankenhaus, aber Mike ist es, der versucht zu überleben.


**Titel:** Eine richtige Sache

**Originaltitel:** One Right Thing

**Autor:** Closer

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Suits

**Kategorie:** Romanze/Drama

**Pairing:** Mike/Harvey

**Rating:** PG-13

**Inhalt:** Harvey ist im Krankenhaus, aber Mike ist es, der versucht zu überleben.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und die Serie gehören nicht mir.

**Wortanzahl:** 1.156 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Eine richtige Sache**

Niemand weiß über sie Bescheid. Und für ein paar qualvolle Minuten an diesem Morgen, dachte Mike, dass vielleicht niemals jemand es erfahren wird.

Nicht im Büro zu erzählen, dass er mit einem Senior Partner schläft ist nur vernünftig, weil dir jeder sagen würde, dass es selbstmörderisch ist. Sie hatten beide diesbezüglich zugestimmt und Mike hat kein Problem damit. Wenn Geheimhaltung der Preis dafür ist Harvey Specter in seinem Bett zu haben, nun, dann will Mike ihn gerne bezahlen.

(Nicht, dass sie gewöhnlich in seinem Bett sind, aber Mike hat keine besondere Bindung zu seinem Bett und er hat sich inzwischen sehr an Harveys gewöhnt.)

Aber als Harvey heute Morgen mitten in der Verhandlung inne hielt und mit erstickter Stimme fragte, ob sie vertagen könnten, nur um dann zusammenzubrechen, da hatte Mike für einen schrecklichen Augenblick der Angst gedacht, dass sein Geliebter starb und niemand würde dies überhaupt jemals wissen.

Harvey hätte ihn in den Hintern getreten das Wort Geliebter zu denken, aber da sie keine andere Bezeichnung genutzt haben und es Mikes Kopf war, konnte er es nennen wie er wollte.

Nun, im Zimmer einer Privatklinik sitzend und acht Stunden später, hat Mike allgemein Probleme mit Worten, da er so erschöpft ist.

Es gab einen stetigen Strom von Menschen, die kamen und gingen: Donna, Jessica Pearson, eine Frau von der gegnerischen Seite, welche mit einem ungewöhnlichen Anstand für einen Anwalt, den zurückgelassenen Papierkram aufgeräumt hatte und sie ihm mit guten Besserungswünschen für Harvey gebracht hatte. Harvey selbst war für ein paar Minuten aufgewacht, lange genug damit der Arzt ihm sagen konnte, dass er eine Infarzierung hatte - keinen Herzinfarkt, wie er vorsichtig formulierte, aber ein kardiales Ereignis durch eine Embolie, diese Art von zufälliger Zeitbombe, die jeden treffen konnte. Mike war draußen geblieben, außerhalb des Blickfelds, da er an die Warnung des Arztes gedacht hatte, dass Harvey wahrscheinlich nicht für lang wach sein würde und sich ausruhen sollte.

Niemand hatte gemerkt, dass Mike einfach da geblieben war, es sei denn Louis hat seine Abwesenheit vom Büro bemerkt. Wenn ja, hatte er nicht angerufen oder getextet, weswegen Mike sein Glück nicht in Frage stellte.

Harveys Haut ist blass, nicht mehr so gräulich, aber verwaschen und ungesund in der harschen Deckenbeleuchtung. Abgesehen von einem leichten Steigen und Fallen seiner Brust, ist er vollkommen still. Und sie sind beide glücklich, dass er nicht tot ist.

Wenn Mike eine weitere Minute in diesem unbequemen, vinylgepolsterten Krankenhausstuhl verbringt, wird er schreien.

Harveys Haare ragen hinten zu Berge und die vorderen sind unordentlich, das Ergebnis der medizinischen Betreuung und die wenigen Male als er sich bewegt hat, während der Arzt hier war. Mike beugt sich aus seinem Stuhl vor und glättet es, weil Harvey es mag ordentlich zu sein, gepflegt und zusammen gesetzt auszusehen, egal wo er ist. Er hockt sich auf die Kante des Bettes und hebt vorsichtig dessen Kopf ein kleines Stück um es am Hinterkopf auch glatt zu streichen.

Es ist dunkel draußen und bald werden sie die Krankenhausflure in der Notaufnahme verdunkeln. Bald werden ihn die Krankenschwestern rausschmeißen. Mike beugt sich vor und lehnt seine Stirn gegen Harveys, überrascht und erleichtert diese warm vorzufinden.

"Mike?" Harveys Stimme ist leise und kratzig und zuerst fragt sich Mike, ob er sie sich eingebildet hat. Er lehnt sich zurück und Harveys Augen öffnen sich glasig, irgendwie noch furchterregender als irgendwas anderes, das an diesem Tag passiert ist.

"Hi", sagt Mike.

"Wie spät?", fragt Harvey. "Hab den Alarm überhört?"

Er denkt sie sind in dem Bett in seiner Wohnung. Mike will weinen.

"Mitten in der Nacht", sagt er stattdessen. "Schlaf wieder ein."

"Bett ist komisch." Harvey runzelt die Stirn. Seine Pupillen sind nicht vollkommen fokussiert.

"Du bist im Krankenhaus."

Harveys Augen schließen sich und er stöhnt.

"Es ist okay, du bist in Ordnung", verspricht ihm Mike und hofft, dass es wahr ist.

"Ich hasse...", murmelt Harvey und ein Wort, das vielleicht _Ärzte_ sein könnte, aber er ist bereits wieder eingeschlafen. Mike streichelt sein Haar, nicht, dass es jetzt in Ordnung gebracht werden muss, aber es ist beruhigend. Zumindest eine richtige Sache in einem im Moment sehr unorganisierten Universum.

Er glättet die Sorgenfalte in Harveys Stirn mit seinem Daumen und bürstet dann imaginären Staub von dessen Wange. Seine Wimpern sind schmale, dunkle Splitter auf seiner Haut.

Harvey ist körperlich, aber nicht demonstrierend. Mike kann manchmal sehen, dass er mehr Dinge zeigen will, auf Arten berühren will, die eher intim denn sexuell sind, aber Gewohnheit oder vielleicht ein Mangel an Vertrauen halten ihn davon ab. Mike, der sich jedes Mal ohne Rücksicht in Beziehungen stürzt, und jedes Mal irgendwie erwartet verletzt zu werden, versteht es nicht. Er würde immer noch lieber die Schmerzen einer schlimmen Trennung haben als niemals den Nervenkitzel einer aufblühenden Beziehung zu fühlen. Aber vielleicht hat jemand Harvey, irgendwann in seiner Vergangenheit, so viel schlimmer als mit nur einer schlimmen Trennung verletzt.

Harvey bewegt sich etwas, ein Ausatmen, das ihn eindeutig tiefer in den Schlaf gleiten lässt, und eine Haarsträhne löst sich. Mike schiebt sie zurück, lehnt sich vor und küsst ihn. Zuerst die Stirn und dann tiefer, ein sanftes Streicheln der Lippen gegen die zarte Haut von seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern, vielleicht ein abergläubischer Glücksbringer für einen ungestörten Schlaf.

Da ist ein leises Geräusch bei der Tür. Mike dreht sich schnell um und sieht eine Krankenschwester, die dort steht und sie beobachtet. Sie sehen einander für etwas an, dass sich wie eine lange Zeit anfühlt, während Mike darauf wartet, dass sie ihm sagt er soll gehen.

"Das ist eine böse Prellung", sagt sie schließlich und nickt in Richtung seines Armes. Da ist eine dunkle, violette Linie, die grün umrandet ist, entstanden als er gegen den Tisch gestoßen war, als er nach vorne gerannt war um Harvey aufzufangen um mit ihm zusammen zu Boden zu gehen, bevor dessen Kopf auf den Marmorboden des Gerichtssaals trifft.

"Es ist in Ordnung", sagt Mike schüchtern. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass irgendjemand diese kleine Geste sieht. Gott weiß, Harvey wäre gedemütigt, wenn er sich dessen bewusst wäre.

"Prellungen können tückisch sein." Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Wir sollten Sie deswegen zur Beobachtung hierbehalten."

Und was in sein Gehirn dringt, ist, dass sie ihm eine Lösung gibt: ihm einen Grund zum Bleiben gibt. Er wundert sich für wie viele Männer und Frauen sie dies über die Jahre gemacht hat, aber zum großen Teil ist er nur dankbar.

"Da ist eine Liege im Zimmer nebenan", fügt sie hinzu. "Es ist alles fertig. Sie können sie hier hereinschieben, wenn sie es komfortabler haben möchten."

Es war so ein langer Tag und ein Bett klingt so gut und er hat alles getan was er für Harvey tun konnte. Darum, wenn er sich auf der Pritsche hinlegt, mit Harveys Bett und Gesicht und dem Herzmonitor deutlich sichtbar, ist es nicht schwer zu schlafen.

Harvey wird morgen früh wütend auf ihn sein wegen seiner Romantik. Es wird einen Morgen für Harvey geben, was alles ist das für Mike zählt.

Ende


End file.
